


Finally Home

by hereforfood



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, and they're soft and have two cute dogs, shuhua and soojin are dating, shuhua is spiderwoman, shuhua is tired and just wants to go home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforfood/pseuds/hereforfood
Summary: Shuhua comes home from her nightly patrol as Spider-Woman and gets patched up by Soojin.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	Finally Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, first and foremost this is inspired by Zetamorphosis' Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Shu (you should check it out, it's a cute and fun read!).
> 
> This is, like, the shortest thing I've ever written, but oh god, I can't tell you how happy I am to have finally FINISHED something. Phew. It has been ROUGH. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

Shuhua sighed, the dim light of her phone screen illuminating the white of her mask— 1:30 AM.

She was supposed to be home by midnight.

But, well, things happened, like they always do.

She started her night by making her rounds quickly. It was quiet enough; she’d only had to stop one mugging, and even that was done without much trouble. She could almost feel Soojin’s warm arms around her, and after the day she’s had? She deserves it.

(Thoughts of a research paper due tomorrow and an upcoming photography project has her mind whirling. She’d had to cancel on Yuqi today because, as always, duty calls, and she hated the fact that _this_ always seemed to happen, that _this_ was the norm. Canceling on her friends and disappointing her girlfriend because _responsibility, responsibility, responsibility._ )

And she would’ve had it— her cuddles with Soojin, Haku, and Mata snuggled in beside them— if the police scanner didn’t blare in her ear at the most inopportune moment.

It always seemed to do that.

It was a bank robbery, which was great. Just great. Who decided to rob a bank at 12:30 AM on a Tuesday? Isn’t that an odd time slot? The only upside to the whole fiasco was that there were no hostages (because no one’s really at the bank on a Tuesday at 12:30 AM, Shuhua has come to learn).

The downside? Well, Shuhua found another superpowered friend. Enemy? Definitely an enemy, judging by the way he flung her against the concrete wall, leaving her ribs screaming in pain.

She had to wonder, where in the hell were all these weirdos coming from? (She understands the irony, what with her being a weirdo that can stick to walls, but _that doesn’t count._ )

Shuhua recalled the fight— he was strong, that was for sure, and wore yellow spandex almost as ridiculous as her own suit (hers was still cooler though). Though, he was pretty easy to take care of; looks like super strength doesn’t really equate to invulnerability (Shuhua should know, seeing as she’d probably be feeling that hit for a good day, yes, only a day, thank you spider powers), judging by the way he took her liberal punch to his face.

She made sure to dangle him from the ceiling with an inordinate amount of webbing and left him with her usual note of _‘You’re Welcome :) - Spider-Woman’_ because he deserved the best.

Shuhua was conscious of the weight she settled onto the fire escape, trying not to let it creak. The window slid open smoothly as she stepped inside, greeted with a dark living room and a fluffy dog sitting just below the window sill, their head tilted curiously, tail wagging cautiously.

“Mata!” Shuhua whisper-yelled, because she couldn’t seem to ever control her affection for the ball of fluff. She scooped them into her arms and twirled.

(Mata didn’t always recognize her while in full costume. Many nights have been spent with Shuhua trying to calm the poor thing, in fear of Soojin waking up to startled barks. Soojin always woke up.)

“I thought you said you’d be back by twelve?” Shuhua yelped, stumbling to a stop and nearly dropping Mata.

“Oh my god!” Shuhua huffed out. She let Mata down and put a hand to her chest, feeling the way her heart raced. Spider senses don’t work on things Shuhua doesn’t consider a threat, i.e. her beautiful girlfriend, who stood in the hallway, a blanket thrown around her shoulders. Her short hair was a bit disheveled, and Shuhua felt a pang of guilt, knowing that she was the one that kept her awake this late.

“ _Jin-ah_ ,” Shuhua whined. She pulled the hood from her costume down and peeled her mask off, reveling in the feeling of cool air hitting her sweaty face. The costume could be a bit stuffy at times. “You scared me!”

“You _literally_ fight criminals,” Soojin quirked a brow. Shuhua gave a guilty chuckle, her hand rubbing at the back of her neck.

“Sorry,” Shuhua sighed, frowning. “I got caught up with a last-minute bank robbery.”

“Who robs a bank on a Tuesday?”

“That’s what _I_ was thinking!” Shuhua threw her hands up, making Soojin giggle. Comfortable silence lingered between them for a moment, Soojin holding Shuhua’s eyes, a soft smile on her face.

Soojin offered her hand to the shorter girl.

“C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up,” Shuhua’s cheeks burned, but she took her hand anyway. (She loved the way Soojin’s hands were always so warm, especially during the wintertime when Shuhua, like tonight, would often forget to wear thermals under her suit).

Shuhua took a quick shower and kept herself stripped down to her underwear and bra. Following a tired Soojin’s directions, she was settled on their bed holding an ice pack to her aching side.

“I can’t believe you got thrown into a _wall_ ,” Soojin frowned, holding Shuhua’s face between her hands. She turned it to and fro, despite having already checked her for more injuries.

(Shuhua was pretty lucky that she got away untouched for the most part. She winces at the memories of coming home with red splotches across her, once stark white, suit. Soojin’s face was hard to forget during times like those.)

“I’m fine,” Shuhua tried for a grin, but her cheeks were so squished, it probably looked more like a grimace. Soojin rolled her eyes, leaning down to look at Shuhua’s torso again.

“Let me see,” She pushed Shuhua’s hand away, letting her fingers skid across the tender skin. It didn’t look too pretty— purple stretched across her ribs. “God,” She muttered under her breath. Shuhua almost recoiled from the fiery gaze.

“You’re _not_ okay,” Shuhua gave her a sheepish grin, hoping to tamp down that angry stare she was giving her (it didn’t work).

“ _Well_ , I can still do this,” Shuhua playfully pulled her into her lap (hiding her wince like a professional. Because Shuhua has gone to class and outings having previously been beat up the night before, and it’s a bit scary how easy it is to lie when you live a life like hers).

She hoped to get a light giggle from her girlfriend, maybe make her flustered (because nothing beat a blushing Soojin), but Soojin pulled back, the frown still marring her face. Shuhua took her face in her hands.

“It’s not that bad, Jin-ah,” She whispered.

“ _Shuhua_ ,” Soojin sighed. Shuhua winced at the full use of her name. She watched the older girl’s eyes flit about her face. Soojin gave another sigh before closing the distance between them and sliding her arms around her neck, holding her tenderly.

“I’m okay,” The shorter girl mumbled. Soojin bit her lip, giving a slow nod.

“You’re not. But I know you can’t help it.”

“I can’t,” Soojin tilted her head like she was observing her girlfriend. Shuhua wondered what went through her head at times like these when Shuhua’s own mind was still racing. Racing from her nightly patrols. Racing from her double life.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Soojin finally spoke, a small smile on her lips. Shuhua mirrored the motion, a breath getting caught in her throat when Soojin started to lean in (because, no, Shuhua’s not sure she’d ever be used to _Seo Soojin_ kissing her).

She pecked her lips, lingering for a moment, a comfortable warmth being passed between them.

Shuhua was glad that she was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again.
> 
> I know that was...lowkey depressing lmao.
> 
> But, let me know if you enjoyed, I love reading through your guys' comments :)
> 
> Also...I wasn't really sure what rating to give it, I was thinking of rating it under general, but there is some talk about blood and violence. I wasn't sure if it was appropriate? Let me know what you guys think, I'll probably change the rating.
> 
> And again check out Zetamorphosis' story that inspired this!


End file.
